


Unwanted Attention

by ParvumAutomaton



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, onesided Bluepulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParvumAutomaton/pseuds/ParvumAutomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart has never been shy about admitting that he has a crush on Jaime, (to everyone except Jaime that is). But everything changed when Jaime brought his own date to the team’s infiltration of Lex Luthor’s black-tie event. And soon after Jaime starting skipping time at the watchtower and taking an increasing number of calls on his cell. So now Bart can’t help but feel that his has not only lost his crush but also his friend.</p>
<p>(Warnings for harassment, and stalking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Tumblr user Windona beta reading this for me.

“Why are we here?” Bart whined.

Each syllable was drawn out and bounced off the walls of the empty Watchtower mission control room. And Bart dramatically leaned into Jaime.

“Because we’ve been called in for a mission, _esé_ ,” Jaime replied, smiling slightly as he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

Bart groaned loudly and draped his arms over Jaime’s shoulders before complaining, “but that’s like hours from now.”

“More like five minutes,” Jaime stated calmly.

“It might as well be hours to me,” Bart pouted, “do you know what I could _do_ in five minutes?”

“Well if you try any of those now, I guarantee that you’ll be late,” Jaime stated.

“So?” Bart questioned, pulling back just enough to cross his arms.

“So, it would be rude.”

Bart responded to Jaime’s explanation with a drawn out sigh. He then perked up when he heard Garfield, Tim and Cassie enter the room.

“Wow,” Gar said in a tone that walked the border between sarcastic and honest, “you’re actually early, for once.”

Bart turned his pout towards Gar and pointed at Jaime, “because he made me.”

Jaime just rolled his eyes at the accusatory finger, “I didn’t make you do anything.”

“You told me that we were late,” Bart argued back lightly.

Jaime simply shrugged back, but he could not keep the ‘cat got the canary’ grin off of his face.

Bart rolled his eyes and looked away, which was why he caught Tim whispering to Cassie.

“See, just like an old married couple.”

Cassie laughed quietly before responding, “you, my good man, are seeing things.”

“Nope,” Tim said, crossing his arms but returning Cassie’s quiet laugh, “you just aren’t.”

“Just aren’t seeing what?” Bart butted in, leaving Jaime talking with Gar.

“That you’re dating,” Cassie responded easily, “tell Robin that his detective eyes are off and that you are Blue aren't.”

Bart pouted in response, “Yeah, well only because he hasn’t asked, yet.”

Cassie smirked at Tim, “see.”

“Yet,” Tim pointed out, “nothing’s been decided yet. They’re both just being shy.”

“See, that’s why I like you,” Bart said to Tim, slinging his arms over Robin’s shoulders before he stuck his tongue out at Cassie.

Cassie returned the gesture before saying, “not pushing or saying that you should, but you do know you can ask him too right?”

“Maybe I will,” Bart countered, figuring that that would be a good use of the remaining two minutes. And was maybe even the reason that Jaime had made him come so early.

Bart spun on his heel to go back to talk to Jaime. But any thoughts of confession were driven out of his mind when he saw Gar.

Or at least Bart assumed the auburn haired and not-green, boy currently looking worriedly at Jaime was Garfield. Bart hadn’t really seen many images of what he had looked like before the martian blood transfusion.

“No, no, I’m sure it’s not a prank,” Jaime said comfortingly, “Zee’s great at... I mean...”

Jaime was cut off when Bart rushed over to Gar. Bart leaned in to Gar’s personal space stopping when their faces were only centimeters apart.

“Wow, crash, when did this happen?”

“Looks like Zatanna’s pendent works.” Tim called at Gar effectively answering Bart’s question.

Garfield flushed bright red. And he pulled away from Bart to push Jaime.

“You jerk,” he said, but voice was tinged with embarrassment and relief not accusation.

“Sorry, I mean I don’t see any difference I...” Jaime stopped his apology to glance towards his shoulder.

When he spoke again it was with mild exasperation, “yes, I would like you to show me when something is magically disguised...when? All times would be good.”

Jaime didn’t pay attention while Gar showed off Zatanna's pendent. Instead he seemed to be watching an internal movie reel. Finally his eyes went wide and he commented to himself.

“Oh, Artemis's undercover mission seems a lot better planned now.”

Before Bart could ask him what he meant, Batgirl entered and the whole room fell silent.

She grinned and launched right into the mission briefing, “you five will be Omega squad.”

Cassie immediately stood tall, her feet were planted and shoulders squared in a stark contrast to Robin’s introspective hunch. Jaime placed a steady hand on Bart’s shoulder, keeping him from going into full blown fidgeting while waiting for the actual mission details. And Gart stood off to Bart’s left, nervously fiddling with his new pendent.

“In two days you will be going undercover to infiltrate a party hosted by Lex Luthor.” Batgirl continued speaking, pulling up files for the team to see, “Superboy has uncovered some information that Lex is teaming up with a new criminal organization to smuggle alien technology and potentially meta humans.”

She looked up as Jaime hesitantly raised his hand from Bart’s shoulder.

“No,” she preempted his question, “Superboy will not be going because he is well known to Lex Luthor.”

Jaime didn’t lower his hand, and he got out a sound that seemed like a ‘but’ before Batgirl spoke again.

“And yes we know your ID is compromised as well, but if this _is_ alien tech we are going to need you there. Your scarab is going to be our best chance at identifying what exactly it is. Not to mention how helpful it is in getting through any alien tech based defences.”

Jaime slowly lowered his hand and slowly crossed and uncrossed his arms in front of his chest. It looked like he was trying to think of the right words to say, but Batgirl had already moved on.

“The basement under the party floor is where we think some of the deals will be going down. Robin your job will be shutting down all terrestrial defences. Anything that cannot be shut down by either Robin or Blue Beetle will be handled by Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, or Beast Boy, depending on which of you is best suited for dealing with the still active defence.”

“In addition, your cover will be provided by these,” Batgirl continued holding up two slips of paper, “Each is an invitation for a guest and their plus one. Robin and Wonder Girl will take the first, while Kid Flash and Blue Beetle will take the second. Beast Boy you will transform small and stay with one of the couples.”

Bart could not contain his grin as he flung his arm around Jaime. Sure they might not be officially dating, yet, but apparently the team’s two bat-kids saw their potential as a couple. Even if it was just for an undercover mission, Bart definitely trusted their judgement. So he was sure that the ‘not officially dating’ wouldn’t be a thing much longer. He just needed to catch Jaime alone after the briefing. This mission would be the perfect segway.

Jaime, for his part, didn’t push off Bart’s enthusiastic hug. In fact he didn’t seem to notice it at all. Bart wasn’t disturbed though, he figured that Jaime was still worried about his exposed identity compromising the mission.

One thing did break Bart’s mood though, an aggravated sigh from Garfield.

“It’s not fair,” he complained, barely hiding his pout, “I’ve just gotten this pendent and I still have to spend the whole party silently hiding.”

Bart opened his mouth, preparing a quick retort that their whole cover depended on having dates. He never got a word out, as he was interrupted by Jaime.

“Oh that’s alright I can just...”

“Negative Blue,” Batgirl cut him off, and Bart named her the hero of his almost, mostly, potential date, “remember that we need your Scarab there.”

Jaime rubbed the back of his neck, one of the nervous habits Bart prided himself on knowing, “I wasn’t going to leave, just ask. Well, I mean, I’ve already got a date to this party. And she has her own invite.”

Batgirl blinked and Bart’s whole world shattered.

“Can you trust this date?” She asked seriously.

“Brenda?” Jaime responded with a stupid little smile, “She’s been _mi cuate_ forever. I trust her with my life. And she already knows about all the ‘weird’.”

Bart’s arm dropped away from Jaime. He took a slight step back and looked around for help. But instead he saw a smirking Cassie.

She accepted Robin’s proffered ten dollar bill with a smirk and a whisper, “I told you he was taken.”

Bart alternated between glaring at Cassie and staring off into space. She didn’t know. Just because Jaime had never made a move to ask her out didn’t mean that she could go and assume that he was taken. And maybe it was the sudden way it was revealed or the way that he always hung out with Jaime, but Bart still couldn’t believe that Jaime was dating someone else.

“It could be dangerous,” Robin deadpanned, giving Bart one last thread of hope.

“Are you expecting a fight to take place around civilians?” Jaime responded, still facing Batgirl, “because if you are tell me now and I won’t do this at all _esé._ ”

“We’re not expecting a fight, but retribution is always a possibility,” Batgirl said, “so you will warn her about what she is getting into.”

“I plan on it,” Jaime said with a small relieved smile.

***

Bart and Garfield stood side by side in their Batman sponsored suits, scuffing their shoes against the lavish marble floor. And despite their powers the boys couldn't help but feel out of place surrounded by adults dressed in thousand dollar outfits talking over their heads.

Even the waiters, mingling throughout the party with plates covered in meticulously portioned and designed _hor d'oeuvres,_ seemed to avoid them. Although that might have been due to Garfield keeping a watchful eye out and gently guiding Bart to a different spot on the floor before the speedster could be tempted by the free bite sized food.

But Garfield did not need to bother, as Bart was decidedly not hungry. It was hard for him to even focus on food, as he kept catching  sight of Jaime and his red headed date. And, more often than not, they would lean in, mouth to ear, to share a whisper. And then the two of them were off spinning across the dance floor. Brenda’s green dress swirling with each turn and spin that Jaime guided her through.  

Bart did want to support his friend, but it was just painful to watch the two of them share a moment that he was now sure that they would never share. So he might have allowed himself a slight laugh when Jaime misjudged a turn and sent Brenda crashing into another couple. The deviled eggs and expensive beverage that went flying was just icing on the cake.

Brenda began immediate damage control with a handful of napkins. However she quickly appeared to declare it to be a lost cause and led everyone towards what must have been bathrooms in the back. And it was then that Bart recognized the couple. And he wasn’t sure if it being Cassie and Robin made the whole interaction more or less hilarious.

Any further observations were halted when Garfield grabbed Bart’s hand and, entwining their fingers, led him through a pressing wall of people. When they reached a relatively quiet nook Garfield awkwardly dropped Bart’s hand.

“So,” Garfield began, shifting from foot to foot, “what is your favorite animal?”

“There weren't many when I grew up, just roaches and rats.”

“Oh, noted,” Garfield answered quietly.

Bart turned towards Garfield who had already deflated, and pushed away the disappointment with how the night had turned out by plastering on a big smile, “But that just means that I need someone to fill me in.”

“Oh, crash,” Garfield said before blushing, “I am using that right, right? I’m not trying to...”

“Yup totally right, so animals?”

“Oh ok right, animals,” Garfield stuttered, “well you might like the peregrine falcon, fastest animal on Earth. Not as fast as you but still...”

“So falcon, that means it’s a fast bird. What about a runner?”

“Well,” Garfield answered his nerves fading into an easy smile, “you’ve seen a cheetah, but there’s a bug, the tiger beetle, which runs so fast that it sight can’t keep up. That’s never happened to you right?”

“No way,” Bart said with his own smile.

The two boys continued to pass the time by talking about the speediest animals that nature had to offer. At least until Brenda sashayed up and cut in.

“I’m so glad I made my aunt stock some veggie _hor d'oeuvres_ , otherwise there’d be nothing here to eat,” she said offering both Bart and Garfield a bread cucumber and tomato appetizer.

“Oh, nice,” Garfield said eagerly accepting one, “didn’t  know you were a vegetarian too.”

“Yeah, I don’t eat anything with a face,” she said before turning to Bart, “listen Jaime’s still trying to clean off his suit, you think you can help him?”

Bart grinned, “No problem.”

“Great,” she said, almost winking, “he’s in a back bathroom, through those double doors. Go all the way down the hall, take a left and then go down the stairs on the right.”

Bart nodded, committing the directions to memory.

“Don’t worry,” he said moving off, “we’ll be back in a flash.”

He ignored the groan from them that followed and made his way quickly, but not too quickly though the double doors that she had indicated. However as he made his way down the barely list, unadorned hallway, Bart couldn’t help but wonder if she had played a trick on him. This really didn’t seem like a good place for a bathroom.

Still he might as well follow it to the end. And with that he jumped down the rough concrete stairs two at a time. He was glad that he kept going when he saw Jaime waiting for him at the bottom.

“Like the new look,” Bart said gesturing to the still present smear of egg yolk and mayonnaise decorating his tie.

Jaime grinned back, “Usually I’m in a suit made out of my own dead skin and waste, honestly _hermano_ this is a step up.”

“Ok, of all the things I now know and cannot unknow, that now tops the list,” Bart replied easily, “so I take it tie cleaning tips was not why I was summoned.”

“Not at all,” Jaime said barely containing a proud grin, “That was Brenda’s idea. She figured it would help keep everyone’s secret ID a little more, well, secret.”

Jaime continued on, not noticing Bart’s momentary frown, “Anyway Robin and Scarab agree that down that hall and through those doors is the base of operations here. We’ve opened the doors and disabled all the defences except one, the hallway leading up to is is monitored on camera...”

“So, just have Robin loop the camera feed.”

“New addition, they project colored light that changes randomly. If the color on screen and the looped color don’t match up, they’ll know something is wrong.”

“Oh,” Bart said, beginning to grin again, “So you need someone that can get down that hallway between video frames. I can do that.”

“I know you can,” Jaime said flashing Bart a proud grin, before pulling out a USB drive and handing it over, “Robin said to copy as much information as you can onto this.”

Bart took the drive and gave Jaime a mock salute before sprinting down the hallway and through the doors before the Scarab could start tracking him.

In fact the only part of the mission that took any time was waiting for the files to copy. And while Bart was bored, he didn’t want to risk blowing the mission in front of Jaime by running back. Instead he passed the time by pacing and reading the names of the files as they transferred.

Once it was finally complete, Bart ran Robin’s clean up program. He then raced out of the room and back to Jaime’s side.

“Ta-da,” he said presenting the flash drive in a flourish.

Jaime took it with a grin, “good job, any issues?”

“Nope,” Bart answered, but before Jaime could conclude their part of the mission, he grabbed his hand and continued speaking.

“Hey so I was wondering about...” Bart stopped, getting cold feet at bringing up Jaime’s date and then quickly racing for a different topic, “I mean do you know what ‘la dama’ means, is it Spanish?”

Jaime stiffened, looking around furtively before frowning at Bart, “where did you hear that?”

Bart shrugged easily, “it was the name of one of the files.”

Jaime nodded and plugged the usb drive into his armored finger. His frown darkened.

“It’s Spanish, means ‘the lady’. Don’t worry about it,” Jaime spoke tersely, before taking a deep breath and pulling the drive out. “I’ll get this to Robin.”

He walked back onto the event floor, moving slowly and only looking straight ahead. Bart started to follow, but Jaime didn’t look back at him. And Bart had a bit more pride than to act like a lost puppy.

So he made his way back to Garfield and Brenda. They were on the dance floor, and she was gently teaching him how to lead a Waltz. Garfield looked like he was focusing all his attention on not tripping over his own feet. And once the song ended they made their way back over to Bart.

“You were right,” he said quietly.

Brenda’s smile dropped and she seemed to wilt, “I really hoped that I wasn't...you... you are sure right?”  

Jaime nodded and draped his arm protectively over her shoulders. She sank into him, closing her eyes and tried to hide the fact that she was shaking.

Jaime looked at Bart and whispered, “we’re leaving early, tell Rob I’ll check in later.”

With that Jaime led Brenda out of the party and into the cool night air.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur for Bart, and Jaime didn’t make it back in time for the debriefing. But it wasn’t until Jaime didn’t make it to the watchtower the next day that Bart began to worry.  

He knew Jaime was responsible and that he could handle himself. And on top of that he was a superhero. But Bart also remembered how the last time Jaime wasn’t where he was expected. It was when he had gone off and gotten moded by the Reach. So Bart couldn’t help but to worry.

Or at least that was what he told himself when he left the watchtower early and Zeta-ed to El Paso. He didn’t speed over to Jaime’s house like he wanted to though. Instead he changed into his civilian clothes and walked over at the unbearably slow civilian pace.

Jaime had always insisted that he didn’t want the attention that a superhero arriving at his front door could cause. Even after his ‘revealed face’ publicity stunt at the hands of the Reach not that many people realized he was the Blue Beetle. Barbara had explained it as being something about context. Even those that knew him well weren’t necessarily expecting him to be the hero, and thus didn’t immediately recognize him. Sure some agencies, both law enforcement and villains, may have run large scale facial recognition programs and tracked him down but for the most part he was able to keep his nice quiet El Paso life. Besides, Bart was quite sure that Brenda had never done anything that had put his secret ID at risk.

Not that Bart was competing or anything.

He slowed down even more as he passed the small park at the edge of Jaime’s neighborhood. It wasn’t much, two swings a slide and a picnic table. He’d gone there once with Jaime to watch over his little sister Milagro as she played with other local kids.

But today the park was mostly empty. The only person there was a teenaged girl wearing a fitted button-up sweater and jeans. Her hair was the same color as Bart’s and pulled into a high ponytail. She was holding a notebook and alternated between writing furiously and staring off into the distance at what must have been her small gray sedan was parked along the road next to the park.

Bart continued walking, and three houses down and on the other side of the street, he could see a bright red convertible parked in the driveway of Jaime’s house.  Brenda was bent over the trunk of the car, a pillow and folded blanket were at her feet. And Jaime was at his own front door precariously balancing several small tied plastic bags on an overstuffed suitcase. He had managed to get the front screened door open, when the main door opened from the inside.

Jaime entered the house and another guy exited. He was slightly taller than Jaime, with broader shoulders and bigger, everything. And between that and the buzz cut Bart was sure that this was not Tye. Besides Tye always wore pants no matter the weather. But even in the sharp, for El Paso, breeze this guy seemed comfortable in his shorts.

Bart didn’t know who exactly he was, but with a swift movement he closed the door and made his way straight over to Brenda. She looked up when he approached dropping her purse back into the trunk of the car. When the new guy in got close Brenda reached up and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Bart turned away and kept walking, quickly passing by Jaime’s house. He didn’t slow down or take his eyes off of the sidewalk in front of him until rounded a corner at the edge of Jaime’s street.

He kept walking numbly. He had no idea how to handle this. Because Jaime deserved better than that, especially them doing that in his own front yard. And as he rounded another corner Bart beat himself up, as he should have rushed straight and said something. He was a superhero he had no excuse to be scared. But still he ran away. Like always, he just ran away from his problems.

He rounded another corner. But it wasn’t fair, Jaime had seemed so happy when he talked with Bart about Brenda at the mission. She made him smile and if he did anything he’d break that. Maybe, like the information about the future it’d be better to keep that well hidden under a mask.

Bart turned a third corner and found himself back at the park again. He slowed to a stop, he wasn’t ready to go back. He had no idea what to do. So instead he just walked over to one of the empty swings and plopped himself down on it. Not that he had ever managed to perfect the retro activity of swinging, even though Milagro did try to teach him that day in this park.

So he sat there, back to the road, kicking his legs at random. The swing kinda moved, but it seemed to twist more than go back and forth. Bart sighed and looped his arms around the chains, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Rough day?” the girl he had noted in the park earlier asked, sitting on the swing next to him but facing the opposite direction.

“Rough week.” Bart answered kicking his feet against the ground.

“Ohh sounds like love problems,” the girl laughed, “you and your girlfriend have a fight?”

“No,” he answered staring resolutely ahead, “and I’m not sure I really want to talk about it.”

“So more like a slight disagreement then?” She persisted, not looking at him but into the distance.

Bart ground his teeth, “No.”

“Did she do something that annoyed you, but you’re too nice to say anything?”

“No,” he answered twisting in his seat to look at her, “and can we drop this?”

“Oh I see,” she replied in a singsong voice, “you had a fight with your boyfriend.”

“No,” Bart growled, sliding off of the swing with such force that the metal chains clanged.

He turned towards the street. One part of him just wanted to sprint away in annoyance. But the other part didn’t really know where he would go. Besides it wasn’t like heading over to Jaime’s place now would make deciding what to do any easier.

“Sorry, I was only trying to help,” She called towards his back in a tone that made him feel like he was acting irrationally, “you don’t have to get so huffy.”

Bart threw his hands up in defeat, before plopping back down in the swing, setting off another round of clanging.

“It’s just..,” he said harshly.

“It’s just what?”

“I didn’t have a fight with my boyfriend, or girlfriend, or whatever. I don’t have one,” He admitted, forcing himself not to speed through the words, “and I just found out my crush is dating someone else.”

“Damn man,” she said, “I didn’t think you looked sad enough for it to be that.”

“I mean it’s not like I can do anything,” He said, running fingers through his hair, “he likes someone else, they’re happy...”

The girl gave a dismissive shrug, “Guess It wasn’t really love then.”

Bart turned towards her, eyes narrowed. But she just rolled her eyes and continued talking.

“If you love someone then you fight for them. And you, you’re just giving up.”

Bart didn’t answer right away. And she didn’t press, having found something far more interesting across the street to attract her attention. It was Bart who finally broke the silence.

“Yeah well he’s currently dating a girl so really don’t think I have much of a shot anyway.”

“That’s just a defeatist attitude,” She said, not turning back to face Bart, “If you really loved him you’d find a way. You’ve just got to confess, and keep confessing.”

“No, he has a girlfriend.” Bart argued back, he wasn’t going to confess to someone he knew was taken, that just seemed like a set up for someone getting hurt, “She’s very smart and very clever, beautiful red hair.”

“So everything you say sounds like you’ve just given up,” She commented, lapsing into silence as the sound of a car engine revving and leaving filled the quiet street. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Bart with a wide sly smile.

“But still you’re sad about it,” She said, thinking slowly as if working something out in her head, “Let me guess you have something on _la novia de Paco._ ”

Bart recognized that she said that last line in Spanish. It seemed like everyone here had more of a working knowledge than he did. The only that gave him comfort was that he was sure that Jaime would say her accent was worse than Bart’s. And Bart did know that words that ended in ‘a’ were feminine. So she must have been talking about Brenda.

Bart was so proud at having successfully figured that out, he didn’t think about what he was saying until it was too late to take it back.

“I just saw her kiss someone who wasn’t you know him,” he said before backtracking, “it’s just, I mean, it was an accident. I wasn’t spying.”

“Serious kiss?” she asked, tuning out his explanation.

Bart kicked his foot along the ground and nodded.

“I fucking knew it that...” She paused her rant and looked back at Bart, smiling again, “you should tell him.”

“No, but, he’s happy and I don’t want to hurt him I...” Bart fumbled for words.

“Think of how hurt he’d be if you didn’t tell him,” she argued, not taking her eyes off of Bart, “and if he falls into your arms after, that’s a bonus.”

“I’ll tell him, but I don’t think that I should hope for...”

She cut off his worry, “love will find a way, you just have to persevere and not run away.”

 


	2. Confession

“Hey her-man-o,” Bart called, trying to lean casually against the counter in the team’s kitchen on the watchtower, “I was wondering if I could talk stuff and things. It’s not important but it is. And it’s crash if you don’t have time now we can wait. I mean...”

Jaime’s face was blank and he had his arms held out in a calming manner. Bart guessed that he was speaking at superspeed ever before Jaime said, “dude, slow down.”

Bart took a deep breath and looked at his shoes. This was so much easier when he was able to blurt it all out at once. Although he guessed that it defeated the point if Jaime couldn’t understand him. 

“I was wondering if we could talk,” Bart finally said, carefully timing each word, “I mean if you have time.”

“Of course,” Jaime replied easily. 

Bart then heard the sound of the refrigerator door opening. And when Jaime spoke again his voice was muffled and oddly echoed.

“You want anything before we talk?”

“No,” Bart said quickly, still looking at his shoes.

He could feel Jaime’s eyes on him. Ane he heard the refrigerator door close, followed by the tab of a soda pop open.

“Okay,” Jaime said slowly, “if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, really,” Bart responded, not quite able to stop his foot from tapping as he attempted to figure out what exactly he was going to say.

Jaime must have noticed his nerves, since he set down his drink on the counter by the fridge and placed both of his hands on Bart’s shoulders.

“ Look  _ hermano, _ ”  he said seriously, bending down to meet Bart’s eyes, “I’m here to help. I want to help. All you need to do is ask and I’ll be there, I promise.”

“I know, but I’m fine really. And not the ‘fake fine’, when something is wrong, but the real fine.” Bart babbled, plastering on a fake smile. 

Because if anything Jaime’s willingness to help made what he was about to tell him that much harder. Since Bart knew that it would hurt Jaime and he didn’t want to do that. But it was too late to go back now. What he needed was a distraction.

And he got one. 

Bart had to bite back a cheer when Jaime’s phone rang and interrupted his rambling. He’d never really understood the retro phrase, ‘saved by the bell’ until now. Jaime however, didn’t quite get the memo.

“Sorry,” he said barely glancing at the phone, “I don’t have to get that. We can talk.”

“No, no, it’s alright I can wait,” Bart insisted. 

Jaime just shrugged and very slowly pulled out the phone. By the time it was in his hand the ringing had stopped. 

“Well,” Jaime said with a wry grin, “it looks like I missed the call anyway.”

The phone rang again, and Jaime raised an eyebrow.

“Take it,” Bart said seriously, “it’s probably important.”

Jaime sighed and gave him an apologetic smile before flipping open the phone. He then brought it to his ear and spoke cheerfully.

“Hola, Jaime speaking.” 

He held the phone, brows knitting together as the caller spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a moment, sounding very much like he was cutting in, “who is this?”

Jaime’s confused expression dropped away. He blanched and gripped his phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Why are...” He whispered, only to be cut off by the callers rising voice.

He pulled the phone back from his ear and glared at it a second before trying to cut in again.

“Ok, ok, no,” he said, and Bart could tell he was trying very hard to keep the aggravation out of his voice, “look, can you just listen to me? Just for a second. Please.”

He nodded at whatever the caller said. The he shot Bart a fleeting apologetic smile and left the kitchen. He then wandered away from the connected rec room and towards some seldom used hallways.

Bart waited in the kitchen until he started to feel weird about hanging out by the stove. So he moved into the rec room and waited patiently. Or at least as patiently as he could. So it wasn’t long before he had started up a retro, but crash, game Gar had introduced him to. And he immersed himself in creating blocked worlds, and running from creepers.

He looked up when Jaime finally made his way to the rec room. He didn’t look at Bart at first. Instead he opted to throw himself down onto the couch, and focus all his attention on pulling at loose threads on his hoodie. 

It wasn’t until a hole opened up on the sleeve, that he finally spoke. His voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Sorry about that I... nevermind...New game?”

Bart shrugged and kept his voice light, “yeah Gar introduced me. Wanna play?”

Jaime forced a grin. He started towards a spare controller, but stopped dead when his phone rang again.

“Sorry,” Jaime said, his voice still subdued, before answering the phone his a harsh, “what?”

“Yes... no... I understand. I don’t hate you... That’s harsh, come on... No I don’t want anything bad to happen. Look, no, I just...”

Jaime stood as he spoke. Walking around the rec room in an attempt to keep his irritation at bay. Bart wasn’t used to Jaime’s one sided conversations being angry. Full of sarcasm maybe when the Scarab got petulant, but never angry.

“I just can’t ok?... I’m sorry... but... No I don’t have time for this...”

The hole in Jaime’s hoodie was growing wider by the second. And Bart attempted to catch Jaime’s eye. To make a face in commiseration and hopefully break some of the tension. But Jaime either didn’t see him or willfully ignored him.

“When will I? Never, ok never... No I don’t... Look I’m not going to say it again, don’t call back.”

Jaime snapped the phone closed, cutting off the person on the other end mid sentence. And standing at the edge of the Kitchen he took a deep breath and pressed the edge of his phone into his forehead.

“Sorry about that, again,” he finally said to Bart, gesturing towards the fridge, “did you want something?”

“Nope, still fine.” Bart answered lightly, offering Jaime a smile.

Jaime didn’t return it when he answered, “ok I...”

His phone’s ring cut him off again. 

With a harsh jerky motion, Jaime flipped his phone open and snapped it closed. But the silence did not last long before the phone rung again.

By the time Bart figured out what Jaime was doing, Jaime had already flung the battery from his phone across the room. Without thinking, Bart used his speed to catch it. 

Jaime didn’t seem to notice. He just slunk down onto the couch and reached his hand over to the end table.

He then turned to the empty table and ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. And it didn’t take him long to start scouring all of the surfaces in the rec room. His hands clenched tightly on the sleeve of his hoodie as he searched.

Bart ran his finger over the battery he caught, “Are you missing something?”

“Drink,” Jaime answered, and Bart had never heard him cram so much frustration and worry into a single word.

And before Bart could think of an answer, Jaime jerked. He glanced towards his shoulder before walking back into the kitchen.

He grabbed the can of soda that was left by the fridge with a quiet, “thank you.”

Jaime replaced his phone into his pocket. He then let out a deep breath, before raising the can to his lips. He only had a sip before he gagged. 

The can glubbed as Jaime empted the rest of its contents into the sink. It then landed with a clang in the recycling bin and Jaime shook his head.

“Sorry I’ve got to... I mean, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said leaving both Bart and his phone battery.

***

“Have you seen Blue?” Conner asked, leaning over Bart who was stretched on the Rec room couch with a bag of chips.

“Not today,” Bart said easily. 

Sure Jaime was a little late to his scheduled ‘monitor duty’, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to sleep in. Or leave early. Bart’s stomach clenched when remembered how Jaime ran out the day before.

Sitting straight up he asked, “did something happen?”

“Nothing bad,” Conner answered flatly, “Batgirl’s finished the analysis on that flash drive.”

“Oh, got something?”

Conner sighed, “We’re looking into one lead, a La Dama. And I want to see if Blue has any info.”

Bart lit up and parroted Jaime’s information back at Conner, “La Dama means the lady.”

“Yes,” Conner grumbled, “I speak Spanish.”

“Oh.”

Conner pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look just tell him I’ve been looking for him.”

“Ok,” Bart replied with a smile, giving Conner a mock salute.

Conner just shook his head and left the room. And Bart went back to eating chips. And when the chips were gone he started playing that video game. Although it was less playing and more building the replica of his own Central City.

He had just put the final touches on the Flash museum when he felt the couch dip under a new weight.

Bart looked over to see Jaime sitting beside him. He was running his hands through his hair, which still stuck out at random places, trying to correct the last vestiges of bed-head.

When he felt Bart’s eyes on him, Jaime offered an embarrassed smile, “sorry I know I’m late, but Scarab thinks that being an alarm clock is beneath it.”

“And you’re just finding this out now?” Bart asked lightly, “what’d you do, insult his motherboard last night?”

“No I usually use my phone as an alarm, but it failed me,” Jaime answered, sinking further into the couch and looking away from Bart. 

“It’s missing something?” Bart pressed, thumb running over the battery that was still in his pocket from the day before.

Jaime simply nodded in response.

“This?” Bart asked, pulling out the battery and dropping it into Jaime’s lap.

Jaime picked it up and let out a relieved laugh.

“Dude thank you,” he said replacing the battery, “It feels like my luck could turn around, you know?” 

“I guess,” Bart replied slowly, “her-man-o what’s going on?”

Jaime’s expression darkened immediately. He looked away again.

“It’s nothing, alright, don’t worry about it,” Jaime said before changing the topic, “I didn’t miss any missions this morning did I?”

“No missions per se,” Bart said, following Jaime’s lead for the topic change, “but Conner did want to see you.”

Jaime turned his full attention to Bart. Bart could see the worry etched on his face.

So Bart clarified, “something about having you look over info from that party mission.”

“Oh,” Jaime said relaxing, “so he wasn’t mad?”

“No dude, it’s crash for you to take time for yourself,” Bart said dismissively, but when Jaime sunk back into the couch he continued with a question, “but aren’t you going to go though?”

“Maybe later.”

Bart laughed, “slacking, really?”

Jaime simply shrugged, “sure why not?”

“Crash, but kinda unlike you,” Bart said, “are you sure nothing's wrong?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jaime replied speaking rapidly.

He then took a breath and clarified, “I just... I just need to figure out what I’m going to say.”

“I know that feeling.”

“ Really,” Jaime responded, seeming to jump on the topic change, “ _ you  _ have trouble figuring out what to say?”

“Hey now,” Bart swatted at him with the controller, “only sometimes, but yeah.”

“Sorry,” Jaime replied with a smile, “I guess you always seem to have the confidence to blurt out exactly what needs to be said.”

“Duh, at least mostly,” Bart responded before shrugging, “but sometimes it takes a while to get the nerve to say something.”

“Sure. And you know if you ever want to practice...” Jaime said only to be cut off by his phone ringing.

He looked at the front screen and flipped it to his ear.

“It’s Milagro,” He whispered to Bart before speaking into the phone, “hey.”

Jaime listened to his sister’s response, standing up to pace around the room as she talked.

“And you’re sure it’s her car?”

“Ok Ok,” Jaime said after she responded, “is anyone with you?”

“That’s good,” Jaime said after a moment, running his hand through his hair, “you two just keep an eye on it ok?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll wait here, no problem,” He said, “yeah you too.”

Jaime hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair again.

“I need... I’m just gonna...something...” Jaime said dropping his hands to his side and leaving the room.

Bart watched him go, fighting down the urge to run after him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t worried, because he was. But he didn’t want to keep pushing Jaime, and risk pushing him farther away. 

He had hoped that Jaime would come back in a couple of minutes. But he didn’t and the rest of the day passed without Bart seeing him. Bart had assumed that Jaime had gone to talk with Conner. At least until M’gann’s dinner, for team members who lived at the watchtower and anyone else that was on monitor duty or just wanted to stop by.

Conner had pointedly asked him if he had forgotten to give Jaime his message, and Bart’s appetite waned. And as soon as Bart could leave without being suspicious, he was out of the room and searching the watchtower for Jaime.  

And it didn’t take long before Bart found him. For as soon as Bart got close to one of the Watchtower’s mini computer labs he could hear Jaime’s annoyed voice.

“No it’s been like six hours, can’t you just?....Please, it’s happened before, and I...” 

Bart knocked on the lab door. It swung open under his knuckles, having never been fully closed in the first place. The room was small but cozy. It was practically the Watchtower’s library. A quiet place to do research on the internet or just read one of the watchtower’s available e-books. They didn’t have many physical books on the space station, since getting all that paper into orbit was hardly worth the effort and fuel expenditure when they could be reproduced so easily in digital format.

Jaime was sitting in front of one of the computers. He was perched on the edge of his chair, leaning forward with his elbows on either side of the keyboard. His right hand was held his phone to his ear. And the expression on Jaime’s face reminded Bart of the time they had to do an undercover, as in out of costume, mission in the sewers. 

“ It is  _ not  _ a compliment,” he hissed into the phone, “Just, can you please do  _ something _ ?”

Jaime apparently didn’t like the answer since he frowned at the phone and then snapped it shut.

Bart knocked on the mostly opened door again. At the sound Jaime turned to face him. Jaime didn’t look angry at the intrusion, just exhausted.

“Hey,” Bart said softly.

“Hey,” Jaime replied letting his head fall forward into his hands.  

“So,” Bart said, drawing out the word, “our shift is pretty much finished, if you want to hang before heading home?”

Jaime shrugged and looked down at his phone before saying, “maybe later, I think I’m gonna spend the night here...”

“But you never spend the night here,” Bart stated, raising an eyebrow.

“Still we all have rooms,” Jaime replied with a shrug, “so why not? Might be fun.”

“Ok, crash. Oh and M’gann’s still got some leftovers from dinner if you want them.”

“No it’s ok, I’m not...” Jaime started before stopping and turning towards his own shoulder, “fine I’ll get some later. I just want to finish this first, alright?”

“Alright,” Bart answered, “I can wait till you’re done...”

“I’ll probably be a while Bart,” Jaime said flatly turning back to the computer, “you don’t need to wait for me.”

Bart could tell that he was getting shooed off. But still he he held up his own cell phone, generously supplied by the team so that they could get in touch with him for missions.

“Just call me when you’re free.”

Jaime nodded, not turning away from the bland webpage he had pulled up. And Bart backed out of the door, leaving him to his research on what appeared to be Texan legal codes.

Without a reason to be on the Watchtower, Bart went back to Keystone city. He wasted a couple of hours racing after speeders and looking at them disapprovingly until they slowed down.

It was a good way to spend the night and work off energy. He had hoped to pass the time until Jaime called, but as the night wore on that didn’t seem like it was going to happen. Still it felt like giving up when he eventually returned to the Garrick’s house for the night.

***

It was the next morning, after breakfast, when his phone rang. And Bart could not keep the grin off of his face.

“Hello,” Bart chirped, “if you’re finally getting off the watchtower, we could go...”

“Kid Flash,” Batgirl cut in and his hopes of Jaime having looked up his number were dashed, “technically, you’re supposed to be at the watchtower by now.”

“And?” Bart said shrugging, it wasn’t like he had been late to monitor duty before.

“And there is a mission you can help with.”

Bart had changed into his uniform before Batgirl had finished speaking.

“I’ll be there in a flash,” he answered, already out of the door.

“Belay that,” She ordered and Bart slowed to a stop.

“Um, Ok?”

“It’ll be faster if you just go straight there,” Batgirl answered flatly. “There is a fire at a chemical plant near I-10, just outside of El Paso. Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle will fill you in once you get there.”

“On it,” Bart answered seriously, before hanging up the phone and sprinting towards El Paso.

He didn’t have to worry about directions, because as soon as he got close it was able to follow the smoke. And, as he got closer, the lights and sirens from both police cruisers and firetrucks.

He spotted Wonder Girl first. She was fighting a man in a large suit. She had his hands lasso-ed together and pointed towards the sky. Bart thought the position was odd until the man unleashed a jet of flame from the gloves of his suit. 

After the tower of flame died down, without catching anything else on fire, Wonder Girl caught his eye. She gave him a confident smirk which Bart clearly read as ‘I got this’. 

He gave her a small salute and made his way towards the chemical plant. The fire, which had obviously been set by the man Wonder Girl was fighting, had enveloped the plant. 

Several firetrucks were surrounding the plant, and the firefighters were already attempting to douse the blaze. However the foam that they were spraying seemed to have little effect on the fire.

He was able to quickly spot Blue Beetle flying out of the blaze. Beetle was carrying two people. One was a firefighter, and the other appeared to be one of the plant workers. Both were covered in soot and as soon as Blue Beetle landed the EMTs took them. They covered the two in a metallic blanket, getting both of them water and oxygen.

“Is that everyone?” Beetle whispered to himself before calling to the head firefighter, “good, everyone is out.”

Then Blue Beetle caught sight of Bart and gave a wave. However he stopped mid wave and glanced back at his shoulder.

“Bleve warning? What’s a bleve?”

Beetle’s eyes went wide, but even before he shouted for people to move back, the firefighters were already giving the burning building additional room. They continued spraying the foam from behind their trucks.

Blue Beetle had his shield up, and was staring at the fire. The eyes of his armor were covered in golden calculations.

“What is it?” Bart asked, moving towards Beetle, but making sure to stay behind the shield.

“There are sealed propane tanks in there,” Blue Beetle answered, not taking his eyes off of the blaze, “the fire’s making the liquid inside boil. And now the pressure in them is reaching the container’s failure point.”

“Then boom?” Bart asked, tensing in preparation to run.

“Then boom.”

“But the fire’s still the problem,” Bart stated, “and it can’t burn without oxygen.”

With that Bart sprinted towards the fire. He ran circles around the plant. His speed causing a whirlwind that he hoped would suck out the oxygen and smother the fire. 

And at first it appeared to be working, as the fire began to dwindle. At least until Bart felt the first explosion. It sent him staggering to the side, but he quickly got back to running.

Several more explosions followed. And it was after the third one that he saw Blue Beetle in the air above him.

He didn’t have either his wings or jet pack out, but rather had a modified version of his shield on his feet. And he was, for lack of a better word, surfing the wind currents that Bart was creating. And each time an explosion rocketed a propane tank into the air, he deflected it away from both Bart and the firefighters.

He remained on guard while Bart finished smothering the fire. And once it was out, he continued to provide high fidelity scans and warnings to the firefighters. As they proceed to clear the building and take care of any lingering hotspots.

Bart let them work and returned to Wonder Girl. She was watching over the police finishing their arrest of the man she had been fighting. And she proudly held his gloves in her hand before dropping them in a police evidence bag.

“So what was his deal?” Bart asked her once she turned away from the cops.

“Firefist,” She said, jerking her thumb towards the police car, “apparently he hates firefighters.”

“What, really?” Bart questioned.

She simply shook her head, “I don’t even know anymore.”

“Regardless of his reasoning,” one of the police officers cut into their conversation, “stopping this type of supervillain without any casualties and with minimal property damage is very impressive. I can’t thank you enough for helping us.”

Wonder Girl blushed and said, “you’re welcome.”

“All in a day’s work,” Bart continued, preening at the prase.

“And Blue Beetle too,” the officer continued, looking around, “where is he?”

“He was with the firefighters last I saw,” Bart said glancing around as well.

And sure enough Blue Beetle was sitting on the back of one of the firetrucks next to a firefighter who still had a metallic blanket draped over his shoulders. Beetle was laughing while the firefighter made gliding motions with one of his hands.

And as both Bart and the police officer got closer, Bart could hear their conversation.

“No but seriously,” the firefighter said with a grin, “we meet every warm and sunny saturday at Caballo Lake State Park. It’s about an hour up the road if you ever want to give wind surfing with the rest of us a go.”

“Dude, I’d love to, but...” Beetle responded tapping the faceplate of his armor.

“Oh don’t worry there loads of people there, new faces aren’t exactly uncommon,” the firefighter reassured him,“but your moves might be.”

“Right,” Beetle said laughing, “so when I faceplant, I’ll just call it a tactical decision.”

It was at this point the the police officer interrupted, “Blue Beetle, I just want to thank you for all your hard work today.”

Blue Beetle stopped laughing and stood quickly. He didn’t meet the officer’s eye when he responded.

“Right.”

“No seriously,” the firefighter cut in, “you know you saved a lot of lives today.”

Beetle offered him a small smile and said to him, “well, I was working with people who were all very good and dedicated to their jobs. So that made it easy.”

Then without another word, Blue Beetle brushed past the police officer and made his way over to Wonder Girl.

Bart easily caught up to him and commented, “wow dude, harsh.”

Blue Beetle simply shrugged. Which prompted Bart to speak again.

“Did the cops do something?”

“The didn’t do anything,” Beetle answered darkly before sighing and continuing with a lighter tone, “it’s just been a long night.”

“Understandable,” Bart said lightly, “so how about you and I get a good breakfast, or, well, second breakfast, after debriefing?”

“Sure I...” Beetle started before turning away and holding his hand to his hear, “yeah, great... No that’s fantastic. I’ll be right there.”

“What was that?” Bart asked.

“Scarab’s call forwarding service,” he answered with a smile, “Listen, I’ve got to go, can you handle the debriefing for me?”

Beetle didn’t wait for Bart’s affirmation before leaping into the sky and flying off. Bart watched him go.

“Did he just ditch us, again?” Wonder Girl asked coming up behind Bart.

“I think so.”

“Sweet,” she said grinning, “finally another in the ‘Blue owes me’ column.”

“And how many are in the ‘you owe Blue’ column?” Bart asked raising an eyebrow.

“More than that,” she responded with a flippant smile, “but now they are one closer.”

***

The next time Bart saw Jaime at the watchtower, he grabbed some soda and chicken whizzies and pulled Jaime until they were sitting side by side on the couch.

Bart then flung his arm over Jaime’s shoulders. Jaime responded by sinking down further into the couch with a sigh.

“Dude,” Bart said when the silence stretched between them, “what’s going on?”

Jaime hesitated before softly whispering, “it’s complicated.”

Robin had introduced Bart to Facebook, with the caveat that he could either friend the secret ID’s of heroes or he could reference his own superhero ability, but not both. Bart had decided on the former, it was more interesting and he kept forgetting to update anyway. But still he knew what that meant.

“Relationship issues?”

Jaime turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. And Bart backpedaled hard.

“I swear I wasn’t spying or anything I just wanted to visit you and I just happened to see... But I didn’t mean to... But you should know... I mean we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but we also can and...”

Jaime grinned for the first time in a week, “Slow down  _ hermano,  _ I’m actually kinda interested now. What did you see?”

“It might be nothing,” Bart began quickly, not looking at Jaime, “For all I know kissing might just be the retro way Brenda says goodbye to random guys. But it didn’t just look like a...”

Jaime laughed, and Bart turned quickly to look at him.

“This guy Brenda was kissing,” Jaime asked, “was he a little taller than me, more built, and wearing shorts?”

Bart blinked and slowly said, “yes.”

“That’s Paco,” he said grinning, “we’ve been close friends since forever, I met him even before Brenda and Tye.”

Bart looked away and buried his head in his hands, this was worse than he thought. But Jaime just clapped a hand on Bart’s back and continued to talk barely containing his giggles.

“Also, Paco and Brenda are dating.”

Bart turned back towards Jaime. Jaime looked like he was trying to trying to stop laughing, pressing his lips back together. But the serious façade would only last a second before it broke into another ear to ear grin. 

“But what about the party date?” Bart pressed, “you don’t seem like the kind to try and wheedle your way in.”

“What, No,” Jaime answered, not losing his grin, “first the date was Brenda’s idea. She’s smart, well connected, and had suspicions that something was going down there.”

“I guess,” Bart answered cautiously.

“Besides,” Jaime said, striking a pose right out of a comic book, “who better to investigate then the friendly neighborhood bug man?”

“That makes sense,” Bart said slowly, not quite believing his luck, “but why were you so insistent on not going with us, Paco could have gone with Brenda and...”

“Paco’s waging a one man war on pants,” Jaime countered, fondly shaking his head, “I’ve seen him find a tux with shorts. I mean Paco’s great, brilliant, but he’d stick out like a sore thumb in that situation.”

“So if you’re not dating Brenda, is there someone else?”

Jaime just laughed again, “No, although I guess the entire team thinks Brenda and I are together now. Oops, I did not even consider that.”

Bart’s heart pounded in his ears. He’d never expected it to go this perfectly. Not only was Jaime not dating Brenda, but he was single. He as also the happiest that Bart has seen him since the party infiltration mission. It seemed like the perfect time to ask. And before Bart had time to come up with all the possible ways that this could go wrong he was already speaking.

“So then, if you’re not busy, how about you and me, dinner date, this friday night?”

Jaime opened his mouth, but halfway through the word sure he snapped it closed. He waited for a second before responding slowly.

“Date as in ‘boyfriends’ date?”

“Yeah,” Bart responded, but when he saw Jaime glace away he hurriedly continued to save face, “I mean I’d prefer a ‘boyfriends’ but we can go as just friends if you want that would be crash too.”

Jaime grimaced, and his shoulders sagged. He pressed his eyes into the palms of his hands before whispering. 

“ _ Just  _ friends.”

“But,” Bart said, “I’m hoping for something more if you don’t mind.”

Jaime didn’t move, not even to look at Bart. So when he spoke it was mostly directed to his lap. 

“I’m so sorry Bart. I can’t, I just. I’m not...”

“It’s ok, it’s crash, we can be just friends,” Bart cut him off, trying and failing to keep his voice from quivering, “forget I asked.”

“Bart you’re one of my best friends, it’s crash that you trust me enough to ask,” Jaime said looking up.

He reached out towards Bart. But before he could put his hand on Bart’s shoulder, Jaime jerked his hand back and curled in on himself. 

“It’s just, I...” 

Jaime started but was cut off by his phone ringing. He jumped at the sound, but did not answer it. Instead he clenched his fists until his nails bit into his palms. 

“Nevermind,” Jaime finished, standing with a start, and walking hurriedly towards the Zeta tubes.


	3. Crash

  
The next time Bart saw Jaime on the watchtower he was determined to show him that there were no hard feelings. Because while it sucked, a lot, that he had lost the potential for a boyfriend, he didn’t want to lose his best friend on top of that.

So as soon as Jaime exited the zeta chamber Bart grabbed him and dragged him to the training room. 

And it started off well enough, all light banter and minor trash talk. Jaime hand insisted that he practice without armor, but didn’t insist on Bart working without his speed.

So Bart might have gotten just a little cocky. Just a little.

Which was why when Jaime glanced towards his shoulder, Bart felt comfortable charging straight at him.

In retrospect that was a mistake. And he realized after Jaime and grabbed and thrown him that he was only pretending to be distracted by the Scarab.

Bart landed on his back with a thud, and the computer rang before announcing,  “ _ point Blue Beetle.” _

Jaime was by him instantly, hand down. But even as he helped Bart up, he was looking at the corner where they had left their jackets and water bottles with a frown.

“Well, that hurt my pride,” Bart complained.

Jaime jerked back to look at him. He blinked then smiled.

“So I imagine you’ll want to call it quits then?” Jaime questioned.

“What no,” Bart pouted, “my pride needs a victory to heal.”

“ Exactly,” Jaime replied with a smirk, “and if we have another round, your pride is going to have to deal with two losses,  _ esé. _ ”

Bart smirked back, “we’ll see about that. I’m not going to fall for the same trick twice.”

Less than three minutes later, Bart realized that he had indeed fallen for the same trick twice. But even realizing that, Bart was in no position to turn away from Jaime’s grab. 

Fortunately for him, Jaime flinched at the last second. He lost the advantage that his position had given him. 

Bart easily slid under Jaime’s arms and hooked onto his legs. One swift pull was all he needed to send Jaime toppling onto his back.

The computer rang again and declared,  “ _ point, Kid Flash.” _

Bart was by Jaime’s side instantly, hand extended. But Jaime didn’t look at him. Instead he left Bart hanging and pushed himself back up.

He shook his head, bit his lip, and then offered Bart a half hearted smile.

“I...I just need to,” Jaime started, pointing towards the door, “something. Sorry, sorry.”

And with that Jaime made a hasty retreat out of the training room. Bart watched him go. He tried to tell himself that Jaime obviously let him win so that they’d be equal. But he couldn’t shake the nagging suspicion that he wouldn’t have missed that grab before Bart had confessed. 

***

“Yeah I think you can, and maybe even should, but how...” Jaime’s voice drifted out of the rec room as Bart walked by, “dude I am really not the right person to ask about that.”

Bart stopped. It had been a couple of days since Jaime had run out of the training room. And he really hoped that that awkwardness had blown over. So Bart quietly slipped into the rec room, and saw the back of Jaime’s and Garfield’s heads as they sat on the couch.

“But what about your date?” Garfield pushed, “the one you brought to the party?”

“Brenda?” Jaime questioned, and at Gar’s nod he continued, “first off she asked me and secondly...”

Jaime trailed off looked up and spotted Bart. He gave a large grin and wave.

“Hey Bart...” He started, only to be stopped when Gar launched himself onto Jaime.

“Gah, don’t you dare,” Gar shouted, attempting to force Jaime into a headlock.

Jaime grabbed Garfield around his midsection, and responded in a singsong voice, “I’m not saying anything.”

“You said hey,” Gar argued.

Jaime attempted a shrug, “I always say hey.”

“You do not.”

Jaime let go of Gar and melodramatically brought his hand to his chest.

“I’m wounded,” he said dramatically falling back into the couch, “wounded that you would think so low of me.”

Gar kicked at his leg, “jerk.”

Bart lent over the top of the couch, between the two arguing heros, “So what’s got B.B. thinking so low of other B.B.?”

Garfield blushed a dark green, “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Look,” Jaime said pulling out his phone, “I can get you Brenda’s number if you want? She’s way better at this than me.”

Garfield looked thoughtful, “she also has to tell me where that ‘sublime’ vegetarian restaurant in El Paso is.”

“Dude if you ask her she’ll tell you the best vegetarian restaurants across the country,” Jaime said with a laugh, scrolling through his contacts.

He then opened one on the names and handed the phone over to Garfield. Gar quickly copied the number into his own phone. He was grabbing the email address when Jaime’s phone rang.

Jaime jerked.

“Want me to get it?” Garfield asked, still staring at the screen. 

“No,” Jaime answered quickly, looking over Gar’s shoulder, “I uh I don’t know that number.”

“I think it’s Conner’s number,” Gar stated.

“Are you positive?”

“Like 95% ,” Gar responded with a shrug.

“Ok, still no,” Jaime said taking the phone and hanging up on the call, “you did get the number right?”

“Yeah.”

Jaime nodded and slid the phone into his pocket. He then leaned forward on the edge of the couch. His elbows were on his knees and his forehead rested against his phone which he had wrapped both hands around.

Bart jumped over the back of the couch, smooshing himself between Gar and Jaime. He threw one arm over Jaime’s shoulder and poked him in the back of the head.

“So what was that about?”

“Nothing,” Jaime answered flatly, not moving.

Bart pulled closer, “really?”

Jaime’s answer was overshadowed by Garfield quickly standing.

“I should go,” he said flatly, before adding almost as an afterthought, “I’ve got a call to make.”

Bart watched him leave the rec room before turning back to Jaime.

“Are you sure you’re crash, dude?”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing. I’m fine,” Jaime said, sounding like he didn’t quite believe his own words.

He then took a deep breath, as if he was going to say more, when his phone rang again. At the sound Jaime jumped, but the clinking of armor up his arm seemed to prevent him from throwing his phone.

Jaime stared at the spot where the armor on his hand seemed to plug into the phone. He then turned towards his shoulder and spoke.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. Please do that.”

Bart ignored Jaime talking to the scarab and maneuvered so that they were eye to eye.

“You know, no matter what, it’s always crash for you to talk to me.”

Jaime hesitated and then pulled back. He looked away.

“I need to go...”

“Why?” Bart questioned.

“Conner,” Jaime said quickly, “I mean, if that was him I should really see him.”

Jaime was already out the door when Bart questioned, “I thought you didn’t want to talk to Conner?”

Left alone in the rec room, Bart couldn’t help but think over the last few days. It was becoming quite obvious that Jaime was avoiding him. And honestly it stung. But if Jaime wanted to be left alone, he could do that. 

And he didn’t have to wallow alone for long, as Gar soon came back. 

He was smiling when he walked into the room and took Jaime’s empty spot.

“So I’ve got something to ask you...”

“What?” Bart asked, but at the sharpness his his tone Gar’s smile dropped.

Bart kicked himself and took a breath, “sorry, bad day, er... week I guess. You wanted to ask me something?”

Gar smiled tentatively, “just if you wanted to play a video game?”   

Bart agreed and they passed the rest of the day mining and placing virtual blocks. It was easy and he almost forgot that he was going to have to stay away from his best friend from now on.

Even dinner with M’gann and several of the other team members passed without incident. That was until Bart had tried to finish the pan of lasagna and M’gann stopped him.

Because apparently Jaime had told Conner he was staying the night, and M’gann had taken Bart’s reach as proof that he should be the one that made sure Jaime didn’t completely miss dinner.

Bart could feel his annoyance rising as he trudged back to the rec room, the training room, the zeta chambers, and their bedrooms. However all that annoyance fell away when he entered the library.

Jaime was fast asleep, his head resting on the computer keyboard. His phone was in his hand and his jaw was clenched. He looked absolutely miserable.

Bart sighed, he ran to his own watchtower room and grabbed a blanket and pillow before returning to the library.

It took him milliseconds to switch out the keyboard and pillow, and only slightly longer to drape the blanket over him. Bart momentarily debated leaving a note, but he didn’t want to push his luck. And hopefully Jaime would just think M’gann had gotten the blanket if he was uncomfortable with the thought of Bart doing it.

However, the next day when he returned to the watchtower, he saw that that was not the case.

Jaime had left his blanket and pillow folded neatly on Bart’s bed. It was topped with a note, ‘ _ thank you :) _ ’  in Jaime’s handwriting. And that was enough to make Bart question what exactly was making Jaime retreat.

Bart knew he’d never get any answers with all the buzzers and interruptions at the watchtower, so he went right to the source. And it wasn’t long before he was dressed in civvies knocking at Jaime’s front door.

And while he did hear movement from within the house, no one answered. So Bart left. He figured that Milagro must be home alone, which would explain the movement and the lack of an answer. It also meant that Jaime, or his parents, should be getting home soon. So Bart decided to waste some time at a local café and check back in an hour before calling the trip a total wash.

He entered the local shop intent on buying as many pastries as he could afford and settling in for an hour. He just hoped that they had some interesting newspapers or magazines to read.

But before he was able to get through the line to order, he caught sight of Brenda waving at him. She was at a corner table, coffee in hand and binders of notes spread out in front of her. Bart left the line and went over to join her. She cleared a section of table for him and pulled up an extra chair.

“So what happened?” She asked when he got close.

“What do you mean what happened,” Bart answered throwing his hands up, “nothing happened.”

She rolled her eyes, “Jaime’s had a lot on his plate recently, we both have. But the sullenness, which started about a week ago, is new.”

“What seriously,” Bart asked, “I get turned down and he gets sullen.”

Brenda raised an eyebrow, “turned down for what?”

Bart crossed his arms and pouted, “I asked him out ok?”

Brenda gave a quiet laugh and Bart’s pout deepened.

“Not crash.”

“Sorry,” She said, immediately sobering, “I know being rejected sucks.”

Brenda put her hand to her chin, and continued speaking thoughtfully, “but he’s turned down his fair share of suitors, so that wouldn’t really explain the sullenness. Except, you didn’t yell at him for turning you down, did you?”

Bart was taken aback, and slightly offended, by the serious tone of Brenda’s question, “Of course not, what kind of person do you think I am? I like hanging out with him, and if that means we have to hang as just friends, that’s crash.”

Brenda sighed, “you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Just friends,” she answered, using her fingers to put air-quotes around the first word.

“Is that a problem?” Bart asked sternly, “Do I have to stop hanging out with him because I asked him out?”

“‘Friends’ isn’t the problem,” she answered softly, “‘just’ is.”

“I get where I stand,” Bart said looking towards the ceiling, “we hang out as her-man-os. But whenever he gets a girlfriend, I stand by, be supportive, and get out of the way.”

Brenda snorted, “that’s not going to happen.”

“What, I can totally get out of the way!”

“Not that, it’s...” Brenda said, placing her hand on his arm and looking around quickly, “look it’s not really my place to say, but he’s giving you his friendship, his brotherhood. It’s the biggest honor he can give someone. So I mean I’d imagine that it would sting a little to have that be considered just a consolation prize.”

Bart glared at her, “I do not think that his friendship is a consolation prize.”

“Then I’d suggest that you tell him that.”

Bart through his arms in the air, “Are you saying that from just the word ‘just’ he’d seriously assume that about me?”

Brenda watched him steadily, “Maybe. He’s been burned a few times in the past. And it doesn’t help that Beth has started up again since I’ve moved in.”

“Wait, you moved in?” Bart questioned, “I thought that was only for serious dating, and he told me that you two weren’t.”

“ No we are not dating,” Brenda said with a sigh, “look I lost my mom to cancer, and my dad to a drunk driver several years later. My  _ Tía _ Amparo took me in after that. And I lived with her until very recently.”

Bart felt his annoyance drop and he looked at Brenda in concern, “Did something happen to Tia.”

Brenda cracked a slight smile, “Tía means aunt, her name is Amparo Cardenas.”

“Oh, noted,” Bart said, although he didn’t feel too bad about the mixup, since it did get Brenda to smile, “Is she ok though?”

“She’s fine, and unlike my dad, she hasn’t done anything to me, it’s just...” Brenda paused and took a breathe collecting her thoughts, “She’s still my aunt and I love her a lot. But she’s involved in some stuff...”

“What kind of stuff?” Bart asked when Brenda fell silent again.

Brenda looked at him critically, “you don’t know?”

“No,” Bart answered slowly, “is that bad?”

She smiled, “No, Jaime promised he wouldn’t tell the team unless I was ready. But I thought since you were there, that you knew.”

Bart just nodded and Brenda continued to speak, “She’s involved in some bad stuff, stuff I can’t support. And I didn’t want to believe it, but we found proof at that party. And then I just couldn’t go back home.”

“I’m sorry” Bart said gently.

“You can’t change it,” She said lightly, “and besides his parents are amazing, they put me in the spare bedroom, and have just gone all out making me feel part of the family.”

“That’s crash.”

“So you’re where he got that from,” Brenda said with a slight laugh, “yeah it’s crash.”

Brenda took a sip of her coffee and shuffled around her notes, before looking back at Bart embarrassed.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask if you wanted anything.”

Bart shrugged, “It’s fine, and right now I’d rather find Jaime and get things back to normal between us. Do you know where he is?”

“He’s home,” Brenda said and before Bart could object she continued, “but now isn’t really the time to drop by unannounced. Do you have a cell phone?”

Bart rummaged through his pockets, “I’ve got one from the team, don’t really use it except when Babs calls me in. But it’s not like that’s the only thing I can use it for.”

Bart dialed, and then sighed a moment later when the call went straight to voicemail.

“Does Jaime know its number?” Brenda asked when Bart put down the phone.

“Um, no,” Bart said raising an eyebrow, “it that a problem?”

“His ‘bug’ is blocking all incoming calls to his cell, from numbers that it doesn’t recognize,” Brenda said with a shrug, “It’s easier than going through the phone company.”

“So now what?”

Brenda pursed her lips, “I can give you his home phone, it’s unlisted so she doesn’t know it thus it isn’t being blocked. But you have to promise that you absolutely positively cannot give it out. To anyone.”

“I can keep a secret when motivated,” Bart said seriously, “And this is important, so yeah I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

With Jaime’s home number in hand, Bart sped over to the little park in Jaime’s neighborhood. And even though the gray sedan was still parked along the side, it was completely empty when Bart got there, making it the perfect place to place a call. Especially since Bart didn’t particularly want to have any part of the talk in front of Brenda or any of their team mates. 

After dialing, Bart laid down on top of the picnic table and watched the leaves of the trees overhead sway in the slight afternoon breeze. The phone rang twice and then Bart heard Jaime’s voice on the other end. He didn’t wait for Jaime to finish his stilted greeting and instead started talking.

“Jaime, hey. Sorry to bother you.”

“ _ Bart?” _ Jaime answered with a relieved laugh, and Bart could swear he heard the clicking of retreating armor,  “ _ Didn’t think you had the patience for these so retro phones. _ ”

“Hey,” Bart said, easily responding to the tease, “just because they’re slow doesn’t mean I can’t use them.”

“ _Yeah, and here I thought you’d be all over having the internet at your finger tips.”_

“Well what’s the point, I can run and read a hard copy of whatever information in the time it takes for a single page to load.”

Bart heard Jaime laugh on the other end of the line,  “ _ I always...” _

Jaime broke off mid sentence, and Bart could hear someone knocking on his door from the phone. And when he spoke again it was in a muted whisper, as if he was facing away from the phone.

“ _Don’t answer it.”_

In response, Bart could barely make out Milagro’s annoyed voice,  “ _ I know, but it’s so boring in here.” _

“ _Just a little longer, then you can bike around the neighborhood, I promise.”_

When Jaime next spoke it was into the phone,  “ _ Sorry about that.” _

“It’s alright,” Bart said slowly, “is something wrong?”

“ _ It’s nothing and it’s stupid,” _ he said quickly, and when he spoke again it was obvious to Bart that he was facing away from the phone and probably talking to the Scarab.

“ _I know I feel stressed. Thanks. But don’t you think... No?... Alpha level threat, really?... That, that actually means a lot.”_

“Alpha level threat,” Bart cut in, suddenly way more concerned about the bad stuff Brenda’s aunt was into, and if that would follow Brenda to Jaime’s house, “that’s bad right? I can help, I’ll come over and...”

“ _ I’m not home,” _ Jaime cut him off.

Bart bit back the protest that they were talking on Jaime’s landline, and that he had heard someone knock, “Ok, not home gotcha. I can come over later then, if you need me?”

“ _ Yeah, I got your number from caller ID, so I can give you a call back,” _ Jaime said hesitantly,  “ _ But it might be a while.” _

“Sure, that’s fine.”

And after a brief farewell, Jaime hung up the phone. Bart slowly stuffed his cell into his pocket as he debated what to do. On one hand he felt weird about staying so close, on the other he was hesitant to leave because something was obviously stressing Jaime. And if things went south Bart would not forgive himself if he was too far away to help.

“Hey you.”

Bart jumped up at the sound of the voice. Twisting over he recognized the girl as the one he had talked to the last time he was here.

“Hey yourself,” he said, pushing himself into a sitting position, “don’t suppose you’ve seen anything strange here.”

She shrugged and sat on the same swing as last time, again facing the road, “nope, only person out of place here is you.”

“Noted,” Bart said, moving to the other swing again and sitting facing the rest of the park, “what brings you out here anyway?”

“Just checking in on my boy,” she answered easily.

“Your boy huh?” Bart laughed, “you make it sound like he’s your dog.”

“It would be easier if he was, you know,” she sighed, staring out towards the road, “less work to keep him reigned in.”

Bart twisted to look at her, “if he’s running around on you, why bother with the relationship at all?” 

“Because he’s hot,” she said, licking her lips, “and he obviously likes me.”

“Well if he likes you so much he wouldn’t put you through this.”

“It’s not his fault,” she argued, still not turning to face Bart, “I mean he’s gorgeous, but he’s not much of a critical thinker. And one of his ‘friends’ abuses that. She obviously has him twisted around her little finger, leading him on while dating someone else. She convinced him that he’s some made-up orientation, which he then tried to feed to me. It’s just so that I don’t take her spare, but he’s too beautiful to be only superficially loved.”

Bart blinked and spoke slowly, “Wait, so you are not actually dating him?”

“ Look he never said the word,” she shrugged, “but he wouldn’t act so nice, what with the hugs and the the jokes and fact that he was always available to listen at any time in the day or night, if he wanted to be  _ just  _ friends.”

Bart twisted, looking in the same direction as she was and only seeing Jaime’s front door. When he spoke he could feel the last vestiges of his ‘tourist from the future’ act beginning to drop.

“Did you ask him to date you?”

“I did, twice. The second time, that’s when he brought up that stupid orientation,” she glanced at Bart who had stiffened, “It’s not like being gay or anything. That actually exists. This, this is just a fake cry for attention. Just another thing for love to overcome.”

Bart glared at her, “but if he said that he didn’t want to date for whatever reason. Aliens, time travel, anything. Shouldn’t you, you know, back off.”

“Kid, you have no idea what love is.”

Bart stepped in front of her, “I’m pretty sure that it’s not this.”

She leaned to the side and continued to look past Bart, “You’re cute but a little bit misguided. You aren’t going to know what love really is until you’ve at least been on a date.”

“No,” Bart said, standing firm, “I know this is wrong.”

“Wrong?”  she scoffed, “I’m not doing anything wrong. This is a public park. Besides he loves the attention.”

“Are you sure?” Bart asked, moving to block her view again, “are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” she growled, her happy demeanor sliding away at Bart’s continued pushing “now get out of my way.”

Bart didn’t move, “it’s a public park, I can stand wherever I want to.”

“She got you in on it too,” she said, glaring at him, “you expose her and she gets her hooks into you as well.”

“There were no hooks and no exposing,” Bart snapped back, “This is only about you and you are wrong.”

“Is no one safe from her influence?” She said standing quickly, “I just need a way to keep him safe from her.”

“There isn’t one,” Bart growled at her.

And she spun on her heel storming out of the park. The sound of her gray sedan starting up echoed throughout the neighborhood. She sped down the street, wheels screeching against the pavement.

Bart sat back down on the swing and let out a breath. And a moment later, too soon to be a coincidence, he received a text from Jaime.

_ back now _

_ will be outside w/ Mil _

_ come over whenever _

Bart didn’t rush over. He wanted to get his façade back into place before he said hello. Also he was sure after being housebound for who knew how long Milagro would appreciate having her brother to herself.

Bart closed his eyes and listened to the trees rustle overhead. It was broken by the grinding of a garage door opening. He could hear Milagro’s laughter, and singsong tone of voice, even if the words were lost. He could also hear what sounded like Jaime saying the word helmet. 

He heard the rolling of skateboard wheels over pavement and the ding of a bike bell. He didn’t even look up when he heard the sound of car tires turning onto the street. Because of course Jaime would have also texted Brenda that she could come back. It wasn’t until he heard the car tires squeal in acceleration and an engine rumble to life that he realized that he was wrong about the owner of the car.

Dead wrong.

He flung himself to his feet, but even for him the sound of metal grinding and glass shattering made it feel like the world had been slammed into slow motion. 

He was at the scene that second, and watched a gray sedan speed off. His first thought was to go after it. Then he saw Jaime in his armor, kneeling in his yard. The gray streak of paint standing out in stark contrast to the blue of his shield. He knew that the Blue Beetle could take a direct hit from a car easily.

But then he saw the bike. Bright pink with green streamers from the handlebars. It was lying mangled in the street. Obviously dragged under the car. 

Bart couldn’t give chase. Not when he couldn’t see Milagro. Not when Jaime was still kneeling, and the only sign of movement was a slight tremor in his shoulders.

Jaime had once told him, before a particularly scary battle, that the Scarab canceled out his shaking. Something about it wanting to project an aura of strength. So if he could see shaking now...

To Bart it felt like he had been standing indecisive in the road for ages. However only seconds passed before he rushed to stand next to Jaime. Jaime didn’t look up. And Bart could seen now that he was holding something, or to be more precise someone.

“I was... I mean I heard,” Bart stumbled for the right words, “How is she?”

Jaime didn’t answer, and he didn’t move. Bart wasn’t even sure if he had been heard. 

Bart released a breathe he wasn’t aware that he was holding when he heard an annoyed voice emanate from behind the armor’s shield.

“You can let go now.”

Slowly the shield retreated back into the armor on Jaime’s arm. And gingerly he put Milagro back onto the ground. The second her feet touched the ground she pushed away from him with an aggravated sigh.

“I’m fine.”

Jaime simply nodded and let her go. He stood slowly his armor bulking up just under his elbows. And Bart could see the lines from weapons forming dissolving and forming again. Bart heard the high pitched whine of his jetpack, and though it looked like Jaime was just staring at nothing he was sure that there were tracking data and trajectory calculations running in from of his eyes.

Moded Blue Beetle had always inspired defiance and caution in Bart. And Jaime as the Blue Beetle was always just a good supporting force, who was reluctant to even hurt enemies. But seeing him enveloped in this quiet seething anger, for the first time Bart understood fearing the Blue Beetle.

“Aw man,” Milagro’s voice cut through the tense silence, “my bike.”

All of the half formed weapons retreated back into the Beetle armor instantly.

“It’s ok,” Jaime said in a fragile voice, “we can get you a new one.”

“But I liked this one,” she complained, throwing her hand into the air.

Jaime armored down and walked over to join her at the mangled bike, “I can fix it.”

She looked at him, arms crossed and pouting.

“Duct tape won’t do it.”

“ That was  _ one _ stuffed animal, years ago,” Jaime answered easily, “Besides I’ve got the Scarab now.”

“Can the Scarab fix a bike?” she questioned him critically.

“Scarab’s an advanced alien AI and I help dad with cars,” Jaime countered, and Bart could tell by his slight smile that he was only playing at being offended, “Believe me, we can fix your bike better than ever.”

Milagro nodded and when back to examining the mangled remains of the bike. Jaime just stood beside her watching the street.

Bart jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned quickly, expecting to see the girl from the park gloating. Instead it was Brenda. Her lips were pressed tight and she took in the scene. When she spoke it was in a whisper.

“Gray sedan?”

Bart nodded.

“Hey Milagro,” Brenda said loudly, walking over with forceful steps, “let’s go back inside, ok?”

Milagro glanced at Jaime and squared herself like she was going to argue. But Brenda kept speaking with a smile.

“If we hurry we can make some chocolate milk before your mom gets home,” she said in a conspiratorial tone, “she’ll never have to know.”

“There’s no syrup left,” she argued even as Brenda gently guided her back to the front door.

“Yes there is. Someone just hid it on the top shelf.”

When the door closed behind them, Jaime blinked and finally seemed to notice Bart. Jaime didn’t speak right away and Bart was initially at his side. Up close Bart could tell that Jaime was still shaking.

“I’ll get everything cleaned up and in the garage in a flash,” Bart said injecting more exuberance into the phrase than he felt.

Jaime nodded and slowly made his way into the garage while Bart pulled the mangled bike inside. He left it next to a well stocked workbench. Then he ran back out just as Jaime entered. Close to where Jaime had been kneeling, Bart picked up the two splintered halves of Jaime’s skateboard. He brought them back into the garage as well, placing them next to the bike

Jaime was at the workbench by that time. He was sitting on a lopsided metal stool, leaning forward, elbows on the workbench and head in his hands. He was still shaking. So Bart didn’t waist any time before throwing his arms over Jaime and pulling him into a hug.

Jaime seemed to relax for a moment before he pulled away, causing the stool to plink as it changed which three of the four legs it was resting on. 

Bart let out an aggravated sigh but tried to keep his voice light, “dude it’s ok, I’m not contagious or anything.”

Jaime leaned forward again and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“I know,” he whispered miserably, “but I just... I can’t give the wrong impression, that’s not fair. To you. I just...”

Bart pulled out a second stool from under the workbench, “it’s ok. Look I’m not going to force you, but you already said you didn’t want to date. So I promise, anything short of you saying the opposite isn’t going to change my mind about what you want.”

Before Bart had finished speaking, Jaime had already latched onto him. He buried his head in Bart’s chest. And Bart rubbed small circles on his back, careful to avoid the Scarab, while Jaime cried.

Bart waited in silence, and once Jaime’s shaking stopped he spoke softly, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Man, what did the last person who asked you out do?” 

Jaime mumbled his answer into Bart’s chest, “tried to hit my little sister with her car.”

“Oh,” Bart said, leaning back as much as he could without dislodging Jaime, “And here I thought the worst that that could happen from being turned down would be never getting to spend time with you once you started dating someone else.”

“It’s really shitty to abandon friends just for the chance to kiss or whatever,” Jaime said into Bart’s chest before pulling back and rubbing his eyes, “plus, I don’t know if you noticed but I’m not a real ‘dating’ kinda guy.”

“I might have noticed.” Bart said, waiting a beat before asking, “is it a bug thing?”

“No it’s not,” Jaime said flatly running a hand through his hair, “Scarab actually helped me. I mean for the longest time I couldn’t decide if I was just stupid about dating or a failure in general. ‘So who do you like’ was a more nerve wracking question then any exam. And the first person to ask me out. Well, it lasted like a week and absolutely nothing about our relationship changed.”

He gave a short laugh, “the last day she tried to kiss me and I might have freaked out. Just a little, and she called it off. We remained friends till she moved away two years ago, but I couldn’t help but feel that I let her down. So by the time Beth, Ms. gray sedan, came along I knew better than to accept, since really all that does is end in me disappointing someone. Turned out saying no also ended in me disappointing someone, because according to her I act like I want to date.”

“Then I got the Scarab, and one of the times I got into a funk over this, it just listened. And apparently searched the internet in the background. Because the next thing I knew it gave me a word, asexual, and suddenly things started to make sense. And these things felt less like a personal failing and more like just who I was. I might have gotten a little over excited about it though.”

When Jaime trailed off, Bart stepped in, “Let me guess, Beth asked you out again, and you explained...?”

“Yeah, I thought it’d be a magic word and she’d understand. But it just gave her more ammunition,” Jaime rested his forehead on one hand and didn’t look at Bart, “And now I don’t know what to say at all, because each time I just seem to mess it up.”

Bart bumped his hand against Jaime’s arm, “you and me, we’re still fine. You know that right? If I didn’t mess everything up then neither did you, ok?”

Jaime turned his head to look at Bart. 

“Ok,” he said with a small smile.

“Ok,” Bart echoed, “so what’s the plan, you know to deal with Beth?”

Jaime sighed, “I’ve already talked to both cops and School board. But they’ve been unhelpful. I’ve gotten quite a few ‘it’s just a girl who likes you no need to get so over emotional’ and ‘well, why don’t you at least try dating her’ as well as ‘stop worrying, she’s harmless’ over the past few weeks. 

“Yeah real harmless,” Bart said with a forced laugh, “what when she tried to hit you with her car and all.”

Jaime nodded and continued speaking, “Brenda, Paco, and Tye have been playing interference so she can’t interact with me at school. And my parents have been great. Right now I’m in the ‘no interaction’ phase and hoping that she gives up. But it’s exhausting, and  _ really _ embarrassing. I’m a superhero for crying out loud, and there’s not actually anything she can do to hurt me but...”

“But you can’t keep an eye on all your friends and family all the time to make sure she doesn’t hurt them.”

Jaime just nodded tiredly in response.

“Do you think the ignore phase will work?” Bart asked.

“It did before,” Jaime said, “she’s only just started up again, but last time she did just move on. On the other hand now she knows that I’m Blue Beetle, I mean sure most people saw my face, but it’s not like that many actually put together that it was me.”

“But maybe now that she knows, she won’t risk pissing off a superhero,” Bart said brightly.

“Or she tries to play damsel in distress.” Jaime said pushing away from the workbench and grabbing Milagro’s bike.

“And I can’t just not save her,” He continued setting the bike down on the workbench and absently spinning on of the petals, “but giving her an open channel to get my attention. That really worries me.”

“Well you can’t change what happened,” Bart said earnestly before slipping into a joke, “unless you want to help me rebuild my time machine.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and grinned back at Bart, “I’d rather you help me rebuild this bike  _ hermano _ .”

 


	4. Threat

Bart watched Batgirl sighed as she stood in front of her computer console. Conner was standing to her right, with a scowl on his face. And by Bart’s watch he and Jaime were early to the team briefing. Way earlier that Jaime usually aims for when he played at being late.

However waiting for the rest of the squad, Cassie, Karen, and Garfield, to arrive, he could feel that this wasn’t an ordinary wait. Especially because Conner didn’t even wait for the others to arrive before speaking.

“We’ve analyzed all the information copied over to Robin’s flash drive last month,” he started gruffly, “and we have determined the time and place where Luthor will be purchasing alien weapons from La Dama.”

“So,” Bart said with a smirk, “we go in and bust some bad guy heads?”

“It’s not that simple Kid Flash,” Batgirl finally spoke, “They’ve uncovered the infiltration and taken a hostage to guarantee that the exchange goes off without a hitch.”

Jaime’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “who?”

Batgirl looked at him gently, and spoke softly, “your girlfriend, Blue.”

Jaime stepped backwards and blinked. He was more confused then upset, and Bart could see the ‘I don’t have a girlfriend’ on the tip of his tongue. But he froze instead, and Bart quickly realized what was wrong. The rest of the team still assumed that Brenda, his date for the infiltration, was his girlfriend.

“That can’t be,” Jaime muttered, mostly to himself, “she wouldn’t, how could she do...”  

“We’ll save her,” Conner said, his scowl softening, “But next time tell her to be more careful about what she says on the internet.”

“Brenda is cautious,” Jaime jumped to her defense, “it makes no sense, this shouldn’t of happened.”

“Lots of things that shouldn’t happen do in this business,” Conner said, “but this one has a easy solution. Next time you save her from a car crash, remind her not to post it on her blog.”

At the words ‘car crash’, Jaime stopped. Every vestige of guilt and worry melted away instantly. They were quickly replaced by anger, as Jaime pressed his forehead down into his knuckles.

“ _ Mierda, _ ”  he hissed to himself, “I knew, I knew,  _ merida. _ ”

Bart laid a gentle hand on Jaime’s shoulder.

“So I take it you’re going to opt out of this mission,” he whispered, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from Conner and  Batgirl.

“I can’t,” Jaime answered miserably, “someone could get hurt. I...”

“ You are so totally opting out,” Bart interrupted firmly, “that’s what following  _ your  _ plan would be.”

“Otherwise this will keep happening. I know, but...”

“Besides,” Bart continued, drawing out the word, “doesn’t our bug buddy think ol’ ‘what’s her face’ is an alpha level threat? Not saying that could mode the mission. But you know that could totally mode the mission.”

Jaime nodded and listened to a voice that only he could hear before loudly declaring, “I can’t go.”

“Blue, we’ll need you,” Conner replied quickly. 

He almost sounded confused, and Bart didn’t blame him. If Bart hadn’t seen what was going on first hand, he’d be confused too. Still no need to make Jaime worry or feel bad about not sharing.

“Pht, no we won’t,” Bart said affecting his best tourist smile, “we’ll be fine.”

Bart saw Conner turn towards him to protest out of the corner of his eye. But he wasn’t really paying attention to that. Instead he was watching Jaime, who had given him a slight shrug, which Bart took as permission to keep talking.

“ But here’s the thing, our boy Blue did totally save a girl from a car, but it’d be a little creepy if they confused his baby sister with his girlfriend. And the other girl involved, well,” Bart said dragging out the word while making sure that Jaime wasn’t signaling him to stop, “there  _ is  _ a reason I didn’t call it an accident.”

“Jaime,” Batgirl turned to him, “what happened?”

“I was outside with my sister, and I was confident that Beth had already left,” he began defensively, “But she hadn’t. And I’ll wait longer next time, obviously. But I mean, when she accelerated towards us, there wasn’t much I could do other than armor up.”

Batgirl’s eyes narrowed behind her cowl, “how long has this type of thing been going on?”

“This time,” Jaime answered not making eye contact, “about a month.” 

And when Batgirl frowned, Jaime rushed into further explanation, “Not that I’ve been letting secrets slip for a month. That was only with the car. It’s, I’ve made most meetings.  I’m not going to let it affect the team.”

“That’s not the issue,” she sighed, and seemed to try to pull in her frown, “what have you done so far to handle it?”

“Told her to stop and then have cut off all contact,” Jaime said, still not making eye contact, “it worked the first time, but this time, escalation, I guess...”

“Have you gone to the police?” Batgirl asked firmly.

“On Brenda’s advice,” Jaime answered, scuffing his foot against the watchtower floor, “but this really isn’t a priority, or you know, a case at all, to them.”

“Commissioner Gordon, in Gotham,” Batgirl said, putting his hand on Jaime’s arm, “I can take you to talk with him. El Paso is a little outside of his jurisdiction, but he has contacts, and I get the feeling you might want to deal with a cop that actually cares about people breaking the law.”

“I... yes,” he answered slowly, finally looking at her, “thank you.”

She pushed on his arm softly and led him out of the briefing room. Bart turned to watch them go, but before he could make up his mind on whether he wanted to follow or not Conner spoke.

“We still have a mission.”

Bart sighed and waited impatiently for Cassie, Karen, and Garfield. This was why he was never bothered by his inherited penchant for being late. The wait for everyone else was so boring.

Once the rest of the team finally arrived, Conner spoke. 

“Our mission today is two fold. We want to stop Lex Luthor and his new partner La Dama from making a weapons exchange. And more importantly we need to rescue a hostage that they took,” Conner looked at Bart sharply, “even if she’s the reason Blue can’t come on the mission.”

“Give me a little more credit than that Supes,” Bart said easily, “Hostage rescue is always priority one, no matter who they are.”

Conner nodded, but before he could continue Cassie cut in. 

“Yeah K.F. may be impulsive, but just because Blue’s dating her and not him, sorry everyone knows that you had a thing for him,” Cassie flashed Bart a grin that was only slightly apologetic, “But that doesn’t mean that he’d take it out on his girlfriend.”

“Of course he wouldn’t,” Conner put it.

“But she’s not his girlfriend, not even close” Bart stated easily, “See both of us got turned down by Blue. But she’s the one who decided to take that as a challenge not a decision.”

“That doesn’t really seem like Brenda,” Cassie said hesitantly.

“That’s ’cause she’s not Brenda,” Bart replied with a shrug, “you haven’t actually met this girl.”

“Oh I see,” Cassie said, “but then why did they kidnap her?”

“I’ve dealt with guys like that before,” Karen said seriously, “So I can imagine someone hearing her story and thinking that Blue’s much closer to her than he actually is.”

Conner nodded and Karen kept talking.

“So back to this mission then,” she said, “did you get anything from that infiltration last month?”

“Just the title, ‘La Dama’,” Conner answered with a sigh, “there are no exact locations listed, and every single picture in the file is utterly useless.” 

“Wait like bad angles?” Gar cut in.

“It looks more like magic, a blurring effect or something,” Conner answered, “which is why I’d hoped to have Blue here for this...” 

Karen crossed her arms and spoke, “do you really think his scarab would be able to see though the magic charm? Isn’t it weak to magic?”

“It is,” He admitted, “but magic can also be weak to it too, so it is was worth a shot. Plus some of the information we do have links La Dama back to either El Paso or Ciudad Juárez. So local knowledge could have helped. ”

“But, I mean, you told Blue about the hints you already had, right?” Cassie asked, and when Conner nodded in confirmation she continued on, “So we’ll be fine, Blue would have already told us if he knew something.”

“Right,” Conner relented and refocused on the team, “the original plan was for Bumblebee and Beast Boy to infiltrate the compound through the vents and shut off security. Cassie and I would wait outside as backup until security was down while Blue Beetle and Kid Flash would infiltrate to rescue the hostage. But without Blue here...”

“It’ll be crash,” Bart said lightly, “I can handle it on my own, I’ll just keep moving too fast for the cameras to pick up, so we don’t need Blue here to scan.”

With that settled, Conner led the way to the Zeta Tubes, meeting up with an excited Sphere along the way.

“So,” Gar whispered to Bart at the back of the group while Conner organized their transportation, “I know Blue turned you down. Are you still?”

“Trying to win him over?” Bart replied in the same low tone rolling his eyes, “no. Especially not after what he’s had to put up with from others doing that. Besides I figure part of being friends is, you know, respecting each others decisions.” 

Garfield blushed and looked away, “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, I mean, even if you don’t pursue it can be hard to move on to someone new after...”

“Moving on is what I do,” Bart replied lightly, using his speed while waving his hand to accentuate his point.

“Then crash,” Gar said, and at Bart’s confused look he continued, “I mean, uh, during that party Brenda told me all about an all-you-can-eat Vegetarian restaurant in Gotham, and I, um, was wondering, you know, if you want?”

“Like a date?” Bart asked, and at Garfield’s shy nod he continued, “Crash, just tell me the time and place, and I’ll be there.”

“Fifteen minutes late,” Garfield joked.

“For a date?” Bart continued, mocking being offended, “only ten.”

Garfield laughed even as Conner pushed the two boys onto the Zeta platform. The travel from the earth side Zeta platform went easily enough, with Karen, and Conner riding Sphere, while Cassie and and Garfield flew and Bart ran underneath.

The team stopped well outside of the compound, established radio contact with each other and went in on foot. Bart gave a shrunken Bumblebee and bug formed Beast Boy a speedy lift to the compound while Superboy and Wonder Girl hung back for the second wave approach.

And after a split second stop to let the two ‘bees’ off, Bart found himself alone zig zagging through the compound noting camera locations and searching for either Beth or someone that would reasonably lead to her. Which was why he stopped running and peaked into an office when he heard a very familiar voice.

“It seems to me La Dama,” Lex Luthor said calmly, “that you have started going soft.”

“I am not going soft,” a second, female, voice answered, and Bart could hear the anger under her calm tone, “you are an idiot.”

“Perhaps, but I am still the one running this operation,” Lex answered, and Bart could imagine that a grin was forming on his face, “and let’s face it, you need me to expand your operation to more than simple border smuggling.”

“My operation is already more than border smuggling,” she replied curtly.

Bart shifted slightly to get a view inside the room. He needed to make sure the hostage wasn’t in there. She wasn’t, there was however four people in the room. Lex Luthor and La Dama were facing eachother, arms crossed, but Bart could see the contest of wills. Behind Lex stood his body guard Mercy silently. And behind La Dama was a tattooed woman with straight black hair and sunglasses. This woman tapped on La Dama’s arm twice before letting her hand fall back to her side.

“And as an added note Mr. Luthor,” La Dama spoke confidently, “you don’t have anything to offer me that is worth the risk of superheroes coming down on my head.”

Lex simply smiled, “you can’t make an omelet in this business without being willing to crack a few eggs.”

“Lex you are not cooking, you are egging your own kitchen,” La Dama said as she turned towards the door, prompting Bart to move out of sight again.

“Fine,” Lex said, “if you want out walk out the door right now, leave. I’ll just consider the weapons a donation.”

“Or you can pay me like we agreed, and I’ll still consider you a potential ally,” La Dama countered.

Lex laughed, “I don’t need an ally that gets squeamish when I take a hostage.”

“Fine,” La Dama said curtly exiting the room, “I’ve got no use for idiots.”

Bart made a note of the direction that La Dama and her guard went down the hallway. Before he sprinted to a quiet corner.

“I found the wrong thing,” Bart whispered, “But Lex and Mercy are currently in a second floor conference room, all the way down the third hallway from the stairs and on the left.”

“Good timing anyway,” Bumblebee’s voice crackled over the radio, “security is going down in 10 and the weapons are being stored in the basement.”

“Alright,” Conner said gruffly, “Wonder Girl and I will take out those weapons. Bumblebee, Beast Boy, get over to Lex’s location, and as soon as Mercy goes to check out the disturbance we cause, bring Lex down. Oh and Kid Flash, get that hostage.”

“Roger,” Bart said already racing back towards the hallway that La Dama and Sunglasses went down.

They were walking briskly and the bodyguard was speaking when Bart fell into step behind them, far enough away that he could just barely hear what they were saying, “this entire facility is surrounded by superheroes.”

“Of course it is, I told Lex they’d respond with force,” La Dama stated, “Is Beetle with them?”

Sunglasses shook her head, and La Dama sighed, “that boy scout, if Lex kidnapped Brenda there is no way that he’d sit this out.”

The bodyguard raised her hand to her glasses, “I’ll see what I can find out.”

La Dama shook her head, “first, forward those account numbers that you picked from Lex’s head to the headmaster. Tell him to get as much as he can before the cops shut him down. I’m getting my fee plus some from that bastard.”

The other woman pulled a cellphone out of her pocket. As she fiddled with the device punching in numbers she spoke. 

“What about retribution?”

“Please,” La Dama said with a small laugh, “he doesn’t know any of our real names, and while wearing Diviner’s charm any image or memory of me will be too vague to use.”

“But he does know our home base.”

“And that’s one of the perks of having a local boyscout of a superhero, he’ll block any retribution for me.”

The bodyguard nodded and stopped outside a nondescript door.

“ This is where his memory said the hostage was kept,” she said and putting her hands to her temples, “I can’t  _ look _ through it, a precaution he took to deal with Miss Martian.”

“Not a problem,” La Dama reassured, “just open it.”

The bodyguard nodded and pushed back a panel on the wall, revealing a number pad. She quickly input a code and the door slid open.

“You,” La Dama hissed, “now I understand why Beetle didn’t come.”

“What are you talking about,” Beth said, straightening up, “of course he came.”

“Listen girl, Probe is psychic, and this entire place is crawling with superheroes,” La Dama said, casting a glance in the general direction of Bart,” and she knows who and where each one is. But you know who isn’t here? Blue Beetle.”

“He’s,” Beth started, but stopped with a squeak when Probe pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

La Dama simply looked at Probe and raised an eyebrow.

“She tried to hurt his sister,” Probe said keeping the gun on Beth, “you don’t recover from that. Beetle might make an attempt to look into her death, but...” 

“But like with that damn abusive drunk, he won’t look too hard,” La Dama finished, “still I’d rather him owe me. So, here’s the deal little girl. You get close to Blue Beetle, his friends, his family, or my family again and I will kill you. Simple as that. He already left you to die so it’s not like you're losing much. And now Probe knows everything about you, where you live, where you like to hide, your family. If I find out you’ve doubled back on my deal, I’ve got an army of meta-humans who will jump at the chance to hunt you down.”

La Dama stood up and turned away, “she’s the only one, right?”

Probe nodded and La Dama started walking,

“Let’s go then, we’ve got what we came for.”

Bart watched them leave. Then he waited a very long three minutes as Beth sat in her opened cell and looked awkward. Then he radioed the team.

“I found her,” Bart said for their benefit, before running over to her, putting on his tourist façade, and lowering his voice slightly, “found you, you're not injured are you?”

“No I’m fine,” she answered briskly, “but they’re getting away.”

“Sorry ma’am,” Bart said giving his best approximation of an apologetic grin, “hostage safety comes first, subduing villains comes second. Usually we work in pairs to make this easier, but my second couldn’t come today, and there could still be lots of goons around.”

With that said he mostly stayed by her side as they waited. He only left three times, and each of those were to take down one of Lex’s men who had strayed too close. And it was not too long before Superboy and Wonder Girl showed up.

“Beast Boy and Bumblebee are with Lex,” He said gruffly to Bart.

“And the weapons,” Cassie cut in chipperly, “well, no one is going to ever be able to use them again.”

“Including our own S.T.A.R. Labs,” Conner said pointedly at Cassie, and her smile dimmed a bit, “Anyway all that’s left is to see if we can find this ‘La Dama’ character.”

“Lex isn’t talking?” Bart asked, although he was already pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Oh he’s trying to,” Conner answered, “but he can’t give us a useable description. He did say that she went this way. Did you happen get a glimpse?”

“I’m not sure,” Bart answered slowly. 

And it was technically true. He couldn’t describe La Dama’s face or hair color or height or anything. He was completely positive that it had been La Dama whom he had followed. And he could still clearly remember Probe. Still supervillains who were annoyed at the taking of hostages and got back at Lex Luthor. Well, Bart would focus on other villians first. 

Beth however did not have the same line of thinking as Bart and stood tall in front of Superboy with a smirk.

“I did,” she said, “I saw her.”

“Good,” Conner replied, “can you describe what she looked like?”

Beth opened her mouth and shut it, eyebrows twisting in confusion.

Then she opened her mouth again and spoke, “I can do you one better, her real name is Amparo Cardenas. And I know where she lives.”

Bart instantly recognized the name. He had a good memory and coupled with that whole conversation about how  _ tía _ wasn’t actually a first name, he knew instantly who it was referring to.

“Wow,” Bart said eyes wide, “jealous much?”

“What?” Beth asked angrily, and both Conner and Cassie turned to look at him.

Bart shrugged and explained, “that’s Brenda’s aunt.”

“Of course it’s that bitch’s aunt,” Beth sneared, “the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree...”

But no one paid her any attention.

“Wait Brenda, as in Blue’s Brenda?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah,” Bart answered, “that Brenda.”

“Wow, low,” Cassie marveled.

Conner folded his arms in front of his chest, “this is not the time or place to get petty revenge.”

Conner glared at Beth when she started to protest.

“There is nothing more to discuss,” he said firmly before talking into his radio, “we’ve got a civilian for drop off and Lex Luthor for pick up.”

***

“And that’s everything that you missed,” Bart said to Jaime, slouched on the sofa in the Reyes’s living room with one of Jaime’s bag of chips in his hand.

“So you lied about La Dama,” Jaime said slowly, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“ I know, I just figured that you knew and didn’t say anything so there  _ must  _ be a reason,” Bart explained, gesturing with the bag, “I mean you told the team about the Scarab, so I figure any secret has to have a good reason.”

“It’s not a secret, not really,” Jaime said shrugging, “They’ve just never asked. And well it’s not really my issue to bring up. Besides La Dama’s time at the top has corresponded to a drastic drop in murder and kidnapping. And I focus on saving lives not enforcing laws. Though those things can overlap.”

“But when they don’t...” Bart put in.

Jaime shrugged, “I’m not going to go out of my way to wreck my friends’ lives and create another power vacuum thats going to lead to another massive loss of life.”

“Ok so she doesn’t murder people,” Bart said, “then what does she do?”

“Well she doesn’t murder civilians. The rest I’ll admit she keeps hidden from me, so I can’t make any guarantees,” Jaime shrugged, “Other than that she’s involved in arms smuggling, stealing stuff and secrets from various governments. I also know she’s making an army out of Meta humans. She never forces anyone to join against their will, but when she offers them an understanding safe home, that’s hard for a lot of people to turn down. Just me being a consistent hero here has helped to drive those recruitment numbers down.”

Bart nodded, “well tell me if you ever plan on telling the team. As I should probably, you know, be there too.”

Jaime laughed, “Of course, and speaking of the team when are you meeting up with Gar?”

“I’ve still got time.”

“Really dude? It’s almost six in New York by now,” Jaime questioned.

Bart’s eyes went wide as he stood, “No, shoot, sorry I gotta go. I am so moded.”

With that he raced out of the door and across half the country. A block down from his destination he felt his phone vibrate.

Bart slowed and pulled the phone out. It was a text from Jaime.

_ sry dude, not almost six _

_ brenda and gar kept in touch. he told her 530.  _

Bart checked the corner of the phone, and sure enough he still had two minutes to go until their scheduled time. So he ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the restaurant.

Garfield, with his disguise pendant, was already waiting.

“You’re early,” he stated, smiling.

“Don’t get too used to it now,” Bart joked back.

“ Noted.”


End file.
